1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method, a controller, and a non-transitory recording medium for controlling a piece of equipment by voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, voice interaction devices that control pieces of equipment by voice are known. Such related-art voice interaction devices, however, have a problem that noise like a conversation around the voice interaction device or voice coming from a television or a radio is incorrectly recognized as an utterance of a user for the voice interaction device and a piece of equipment falsely operates accordingly.
To address the problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 59-71927 discloses that a verification utterance for verifying a recognition result of voice is issued and when a user utters an affirmative word, control corresponding to the recognized contents is performed. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-121576 discloses that a line of sight or a finger pointing movement directed at a controlled-object equipment piece is detected and only when such an operation is detected, control through voice interaction is enabled.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 59-71927 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-121576 described above, however, need further improvement.